The Mafia Sinners
by Darkmagiciangirlprincess
Summary: Retelling the story of two lovers who's lover only lasted so long. Things can't always have a happy ending in the Domino Mafia. AtemuxOC


The Mafia Sinners

"Speech"

'_thought_'

(comments)

I shall put part of song lyrics at the bottoms of each part that go to the same song. The song title will be revealed at the end of the entire story. Depending on the length of the story, I may repeat the lyrics or may get another song's lyrics.

Chapter 1: _**Accomplice**_

_As the lights dim down in Domino city and the final children go to sleep, that's when the action begins. Hello there, you may be wondering why I'm writing this. I'm here to detail the life of the most unlikely people who fell in love. Cruel fate brought them together, but also separated them in the end. As I retell this tale, I only hope you'll see they're hardships and also their strong bond, which withstood all ._

Morgan Anne Harrison, a scholarly girl at the age of 17, a prodigy in literature and an amazing writer. That was her name and what she lived by. Lived in a safe haven of Rhode Island up until just recently when her family died. She had to move back out with her brother, Charles Harrison, age 23, whom was her last living relative. Once she arrived, she knew the dangers of what her brother was truly at.

See, Charles Harrison was not a businessman, not a scholar, not even a restaurant owner. He was a gang leader. His gang, Power Inflict, was a very strong group, feared by most. Naturally, Morgan found out about this but it was too late to do anything. She missed her brother, but also feared him alittle aswell. She did not want to upset him.

After a while, she began dating a member of the gang, much to Charles disappointment. He didn't want his sister to have to be involved with anything of the gang life. Morgan began dating Charles' main man, Antonio Romero, age 19. They've been dating ever since, but Morgan wouldn't allow anything more. I'll save you from racking your brains any longer at who this man is, and show you myself. All this began on game night, so very long ago.

_15 years ago_

"Shut up Antonio, I will not host your fricken game night in this!" Morgan said, lifting up a short short skirt and a tank top, both red and black tights with black boots. "But you'll look so sexy in them" he said, coming close to her face. "It'll make me look easy" Morgan said, moving away from Antonio. "Trust me, if you were easy I woulda had some already" said Antonio, smirking. Morgan glared at him. "Screw you, I'm not wearing it" Morgan said, throwing it in front of him angrily and walking out.

"How dare he?! He's really pushed it this time!" Morgan said angrily, punching the nearest wall angrily. Quickly running to her room, Morgan dove back into her novel she was writing called 'Diamond in the Rubble'. Writing seemed to ease her pain, getting away from the troubled times she had. "Come on now Morgan, Antonio said you have to get ready" said a man from behind the door. "Get lost Carlos, go jump in a ditch!" Morgan yelled. Just then her door was busted down, and she looked shocked at Carlos. He picked her up against her will and carried her over his shoulder out of the room, much to Morgan's constant struggles.

_Later_

Morgan had been forced to serve the game night in that horrible outfit, and now she was waiting to be called out. What Antonio was doing to her was unacceptable in the real world, but in the Mob life, he could basically kill her if he wanted and not go to prison unless someone ratted him out. Any mobster with an intellect could actually erase you from existence if you got on their bad side and then killing you would be no problem. So Morgan would abide.

Once the guests began to enter, the waitresses, including Morgan, began to get alittle afraid. The amount of weapons in the room was now so bad it could probably blow up a state. Morgan peeked out the door at the party. There, of course, were strippers and exotic dancers, so usual for Antonio, but the room was filled more by men than those nasty women. Drunk men, actually. "Dammit" Morgan muttered, closing the crack in the door she was looking out of, and turning back the worker women. You had made like 2 friends out of all these workers, because they seemed to be the only one not desperate for a man. "What's wrong Morgan?" asked Christy, one of Morgan's friends. "There are all drunk men out there" Morgan complained. "Great" said Christy, sarcastically. Morgan rolled her eyes. "Morgan! Stop chatting and go out and serve!" yelled Carly, the head chief of the servant girls and roughly shoved a tray of different plates and put the number of the table on the tray. "But-" "I said GO!" carly said, turning her around and roughly shoving her out the door. Morgan stumbled a bit, trying to regain her balance, then glared in the direction of the kitchen.

A few men around the kitchen took notice of her short clothing, and figured they give a shot. "Hey babe, wanna stay with ME tonight?" asked one man, the smell of 90 proof alcohol on his breath. "Nah, I'm so much better" muttered another man, swaggering alittle, nearly making Morgan tip over. "No, now get out of my face, you drunk Bastards" Morgan said, pushing them out of the way. She stood straight as she walked, keeping her dignity. Cat calls were heard as the rest of the servants went around the hall, but Morgan focused on her target; Finding Antonio.

The most worst of songs began to play through the hall called 'beep' by the pussycat dolls. This only enhanced the men's lustful looks at all the women in the room. Morgan, loosing her cool alittle, began to walk faster to the table she was assigned, and came across it. It held 4 men and an empty chair. One man has greasy black hair and an eye patch, the next had brown hair that nearly covered his eyes, the third had albino skin and a huge mess of snow white hair and a scar on his left cheek and the last had sandy blonde hair with a sinister look on his face. As Morgan stopped in front of them, they all turned to her. "Your food" she said, placing the tray on the table. She quickly tried to leave, but the man with the eye patch grabbed her around the waist and pulled her down onto his lap.

"Now is that anyway to meet us Hun?" asked the man. "Let go!" Morgan said, struggling. "Chad, control yourself, she's Antonio's girl" said the albino, taking his plate off the tray. "Stop it!" Morgan yelled at the person holding her, now known as 'Chad', hitting his shoulder with her fist. "Hahaha, a feisty one. Antonio really knows how to choose them, doesn't he?" muttered Chad, keeping Morgan still. "I'm sure he won't mind if I take her for a ride" said Chad, making Morgan stop, eyes wide. The sandy-haired man began to laugh. "Look! She's terrified! " He exclaimed. "Well after he's done, maybe you can have your shot marik" said the brown-haired man. "And then you Nick" said marik to the brown-haired one. "I'm not a freaking piece of meat you a$$!" Morgan yelled and then punched Chad in the nose, making him release her and she scurried off. "Bitch!" Chad called, standing up, knocking his chair over as he did so. Morgan ran as fast as she could toward her only escape for now; the kitchen. But before that, her arm was yanked back and she slammed into someone's chest. "Morgan! So lovely to see you!" said Antonio, smirking as he sat you on his lap. He was at the stripper runway, of course. Morgan got a pissed look on her face, but realized they were not alone; Antonio had company.

"How are you, my dear?" he asked. Morgan raised her eyebrow. "Angry. You just threw me out here in this stupid outfit to a bunch of drunk idiots" Morgan said scornfully.

"I hope I'm not included?" asked a man across from Antonio, placing his glass down. Morgan turned to look at the man with curiosity. "Hmm, well your watching girls undressing and you are drinking so yes, you might fall under that category" Morgan said ruefully. It was quite dark in the area, so she could not make out the man's face entirely. But she knew he was smirking. "Really now? But as of yet, I have not hit on you" he said, his deep voice very sexy.

Morgan bit her lip. Who was this man? And why did he seem so clever? "Morgan, this is an accomplice of mine, we're in the middle of setting a deal." Said Antonio, pointing to the man across from him. "And this is my girlfriend, Morgan Harrison" said Antonio. "An amazing honor to meet you, Miss Morgan" said the stranger. Although it was dark, Morgan could see the deep crimson eyes staring at her from across her. "And do you have a name?" Morgan asked. Before he could answer though, Carly called from the kitchen. "Go ahead sweetie" said Antonio, practically pushing her off him and she glared and walked to the kitchen. "Morgan?" asked Christy, but Morgan passed her quickly, while fuming, and tried to the leave the kitchen to the hallway. "Ah ah ah, where are you going?" asked a man, standing in front of her. "Stop, Robbie. I'm going out" She said, trying to get by him. "But Carly will kill you" he sang, pushing her back into the kitchen. "Noooooooooooooo, come on!" Morgan yelled then sighed. "The night is almost over, just stick it out, would ya?" Robbie said, scratching his head. "Heh, fine. But only for you because you're my best friend" Morgan muttered and picked up another tray. "Good, I want to see you tomorrow and not in a body bag" said Robbie with a smile and exited the kitchen with Morgan, back into the party room. Antonio seemed to be dancing with some of the ladies at the stripper walkway, which angered Morgan slightly. '_It's like i'm not even here_' she thought angrily and served the food. On her way back, someone stood infront of her. "Ah, Miss. Harrison, nice to see you again" said the man from before, with the deep voice. "Yeah, Antonio's friend, right?" Morgan asked, shifting her weight to one foot and put a hand on her waist. "Yes." He answered. He caught Morgan staring in back of him, and turned his gaze there to see Antonio dancing with the strippers. He turned back to her, seeing her glaring at him. "He is a guy, what do you expect?" asked the man. "He's a pig.." He heard Morgan mutter, and then look shocked at herself. "Oh, don't tell him, ok? Don't tell him I said that" Morgan said quickly. The man smiled. "I won't. He is acting pig-like" said the man. Who exactly was this guy? "You know, I never got your name" Morgan said, looking at the man. "Oh, right. You may call me Aden" said the man. "I _may_ call you Aden? So I take it that it's not your real name?" Morgan asked. "You don't need to know my name, what purpose would that serve?" Atemu asked. (Aden is Atemu, ok? When Morgan is speaking, he is Aden) "I could call you by your true name, and not some meaningless name" she said. "I think it would be better if you only called me by Aden, everyone else does. " Atemu said, smiling. "And what may I call you, Miss. Harrison?" Atemu asked. Morgan gave him a look, not knowing if she should give him a different name to call her. "Morgan. Just Morgan" she said, sighing. "Ok 'Just Morgan'" Atemu joked. "Shuddup" Morgan scolded and punched him lightly in the arm. Morgan's eyes traveled down to Aden's belt and eyes widened slightly. Atemu's gaze fell where her gaze was. "Haha, it's for protection. I'd never use it on an innocent person" said Atemu, holding up a 6 inch barreled revolver (it's a gun) so she could admire it. Morgan glared at the gun, then at Aden. "Why would you even carry that around? Think you're all mighty and tough now?" she asked with disgust in her words. Atemu gave her a slightly annoyed look and put the gun back in the holster on his belt. "Listen, I don't need a gun to be the big man on top. I already am" Atemu said, his anger rising slightly. "Yeah, sure you are. Listen, I don't have time for people like you. People like you disgust me. Get out of my way" Morgan said, pushing Atemu slightly to the side and walking past him.

"You sure like to judge people, don't you?" Atemu said, turning to her. "Oh really? Now I'm the one who's causing problems?" Morgan said, half laughing. "Please, do explain what I've done to judge you" Morgan said, turning to him. "Follow me" he said, grabbing her arm and taking her forcefully out into the hallway. "Ow!" Morgan yelped, for Aden's grip was strong on her upper arm. He closed the door, and now it was only the two in the hallway.

"What you've done to judge me?" he asked, near laughing himself. "Lets reply what you've just said to me 'Listen, I don't have time for people like you. People like you disgust me.' How is that not judging?" Atemu asked, staring into Morgan's eyes. "Because it's the truth, it's not judging!" Morgan yelled at him, now taking in his full features. With the light in the hallway, she noticed he had some crazy hair! Up in an angular cut with blonde bangs around his face and in his hair. His hair was three different colors, Blonde bangs, black hair and red tips. His hair kind of looked shaped like a star. And his eyes; a mix of Amethyst and Crimson red. They were also sharp eyes, and they instilled a feeling of control over Morgan. She felt she would definitely loose in a battle with him, and not just cause he had a gun.

"It is too judging. And I don't like being labeled" Atemu stated quite clearly, backing off Morgan. "Well whatever, I'm leaving." Morgan stated, and began down the hallway. "Why can't you just talk? Why do you insist on leaving all the time?" Atemu asked from his spot in the hallway. "Because I have nothing more to say to you" Morgan said. "Ah, I see. You can't stand seeing Antonio all over another girl" said Atemu, a smirk resting on his face. Morgan stopped walking and looked back at Aden. How could he have possibly figured that one out? "I don't care, let him do what he wants" She said scornfully, crossing her arms. "No, it's bothering you, I can tell. You want to break something or hurt someone, like Antonio. That's why you can't sit still and just speak" he said. "Stop trying to act like you know me, you don't!" Morgan yelled at him. "I never said I did. Stop overreacting" said Atemu, his temper rising slightly. "You have an anger problem" Morgan said, smirking. "As do you" he replied back. "Ughhh, your impossible!!" Morgan yelled and made a motion to leave. "And I take that as a compliment. Lets go get a drink" Atemu said, quickly blocking Morgan's path. "I don't drink" she replied, trying to get past him. "Oh come on, just one" he said. "What don't you get about no?" Morgan said. "Just one, and I'll leave you alone, I promise" said Aden, smiling down at her. Morgan rolled her eyes. "Fine, one"

But it was not one, it was several. She didn't know what had come over her. She had never had more than one small glass of beer or wine before, because she hated what happened to her when she did. But being with Aden made her completely at ease for some reason. She had told him, while intoxicated at the bar, about her life. She basically poured out every detail to him, yet she barely knew him. That was the effect of the Jack Daniel's 80 proof kicking in. (ok, I don't know about guns or drugs or whatever, so I'm going to have to do my research. I also don't know what will happen or how you get drunk, like what type of alcohol, so if I'm wrong, correct me please!). She told him about her parents, why she was brought here, and how she secretly did not love Antonio very much as she use to.

Atemu also was very drunk, he didn't know himself. Seemed once he started, he just absentmindedly kept drinking as he listened to Morgan talk. He himself, revealed somewhat too much information to Morgan than he would have liked too. Eventually though, the two got a bit 'out of hand' if you get what I mean.

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but here's a new story for you all! Hope you liked and stay tuned for the next chapter:

_Notice me; take my hand,  
Why are we strangers when  
Our love is strong?  
Why carry on without me?_


End file.
